Forever Black: Mission Metalder
by Power Wing
Summary: Descendants of General Havoc are using Count Dregon's Spider-Base to invade Earth. As one last hope, the Phantom Ranger has recruited the Black Rangers to stop them.
1. Return From The Shadows

FOREVER BLACK

Authors Note: From the title of this story, you can probably guess that the main crux of this is to unite all of the Black Rangers in order to fight evil. I know that there has been debates concerning as to who's considered a ranger and who isn't. I will settle the debate now. Any Ranger who has a connection to the morphing grid and wears a Power Suit that has a largely black color scheme, I will consider to be a Black Ranger. By my logic, that includes: Phantom Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Magna Defender as well as Bat Ranger from Jungle Fury. If you don't like it, get over it. Besides that, enjoy.

"_You must not despair Rangers. There is one last hope. All will be revealed in time." _- Phantom Ranger, Power Rangers: Turbo.

**CHAPTER 1: RETURN FROM THE SHADOWS**

On a distant and embattled planet, scattered forests covered patches of land. Dinosaur remains litter the rocky surface. Gaseous fumes fragrant the air and rise up to touch the orange sky.

Within an underground space colony, it resembled an abandon Power Plant. It was a limitless maze of conduits, cables, stairs, passageways, ducts and bulkheads.

Located at the center of the colony was a deep quarry, where several multi-colored robotic foot soldiers thrived. The varieties of the colors amongst them are red, blue as well as green. What makes them similar were their chrome ears, visors and grey colored face scarves hence how they are referred to as Chromites. They feel no pain, no need to breathe, and are excellent fighters on both land and water. The Chromites are lined up shoulder-to-shoulder like a prison chain-gang; going on for miles. Mechanical whirring can be heard while they used pickaxes and jack hammers to penetrate the rocky surface.

Hiding far off in the distance, crouched in the shadows was the Phantom Ranger. The ghostly iridescent black of his combat armor and the matte layers underneath, gave him the appearance of part gladiator and part riot cop. Glowing at the center of his chest was a pulsing red ruby which powered his entire suit.

The Phantom Ranger equips his electro-binoculars and spies on the excavation. He was able to zoom in to get as much detail as possible. The Binoculars scanned the area and displayed the gathered data into his visor. As he pays close attention, a beeping noise chirps from his communicator which he quickly covers, slightly muffling the noise. After he takes cover, Phantom Ranger holds his wrist up to his helmet and accesses his radio.

"I read you." whispers Phantom.

"Phantom Ranger," says a disembodied voice. "What's your status?"

"This looks to be far worse than we could have imagined." He responds. "From scouring the area within a 200-mile radius of my present location, I have mapped up some additional energy forms."

"I don't have to remind you of your mission objective. You were only sent out there to gather some close range scans of the secret weapon."

"The readings from my electro-binoculars indicate that there is a massive surge of evil energy spiking nearby." reports Phantom. "Something is definitely giving off that energy source."

"You are vastly outnumbered and vastly outgunned." warned the voice.

"I'll proceed with caution."

"Phantom Ranger," frustration builds in the disembodied voice. "You must be crazy if you think that you are going down there."

"Maintain radio silence until I contact you."

"Wait-" shrieks the voice, but Phantom shuts off his Radio.

Phantom sees white energy waves amplified by the excavation. He raises the electro-binoculars to his visor again as notices how the energy disperses, revealing five Automatons. Phantom Ranger quickly ducks into shadow as a troop of Chromites with wheel barrels and shovels, march past him.

These five Androids moved in unison. As they walk through, the Chromites part ways in order to make room for them. Through his electro-binoculars, the Ranger studied their high-tech chrome armored bodies that gleams within the light, but differ in the color schemes. The readings indicate that their armored bodies are made up of supermetals from another galaxy all for the sole purpose of battle; nothing more and nothing less.

The first android The Ranger took note of was a blue armored bodied automaton. He contained a pointy head compared to the other automatons. He had chrome lining around his entire body. The readings indicated that is name was Psycon.

The red automaton right across from him had an armored body that contained female programming. Her tear drop shaped helmet had a giant visor that dominated up most of the helmet. There is a red stripe that cuts horizontally through that giant visor. On the top of her helmet is a white square that has an even smaller red square in it. Her anatomy displays a pattern of red and white on her armor. She has three yellow squares across her chest plate. The readings from the scanner indicated that this Trooper's her name was Bandora.

The android behind Bandora also contained female programming. This Blood Red automaton had a sleek armored body was dominated by a blood red color scheme that had bits of black that outlined it. Her helmet contained features that resembled the face of a python. Red bulging oval eyes that contrasted with the chrome face plate. She had a wide red stripe that came over the top of her helmet and stooped just between her eyes. Her name was Zaban.

The Automaton behind Zaban had a black and red color scheme. He has a white helmet with red patterns that outlines the different shapes of his helmet including his metal mouthpiece. His metal chest plate gleams within the light. He has red patterns that outline his chrome anatomy. At his waist, he holsters a Laser Pistol. The readings indicate that this Trooper's name was Phantus.

The droid who took up the rear had yellow glowing eyes that pierced through the shadow and illuminated his metal-plated brow. His armored body was half red and the other side was blue. The blue side of his anatomy actually contained exposed circuitry and flashing lights. He has silver shoulder plates and knee plates. The readings from the scanner indicated that this Trooper's name was Zoltar. The leader of this vanguard.

The five androids inspected the work of the chromites.

The Chromites stopped digging when their pickaxes made a loud clanking noise that vibrated up the shaft and shook them. They must have found whatever it was they were looking for.

"Ahhh," says Zoltar as he stands proudly overlooking the quarry. "Count Dregon was a fool to leave this buried here."

"As soon as our newest demon of destruction is fully analyzed," says Zaban. "We will destroy Earth itself."

"Then, the Rangers will have no choice but to give us their power." says Psycon.

The Chromites dropped the pickaxes and started brushing the dirt away with their hands to reveal a set of blast doors almost the length of a football field. Someone pressed a switch and the giant blast doors slowly opened. An alarm blared and metal creaking can be heard as the doors opened wide. At the same time as those doors opened, a giant batteloid was elevated from inside the doors on a silver rectangular platform. Dirt rolls off the top of the mecha, exposing its daunting appearance.

To the Phantom Ranger, he saw what looked to be a strangely configured space-going vessel with armaments that made it much larger than a pursuit craft. The mecha was arachnid-like in appearance with a globular twin hemisphere body, the bow of which has been fashioned to resemble a Spider's head and neck, the stern a barbed tail. Six Bent cloven legs from the ship's bulwark and gunwales.

"Commander," starts Zaban as she looks at her Data Pad, "Verification signals, mineral content, Body deflection, and an absorption factor. According to this Data Pad, this vessel hasn't been operational within years. It has thrusting capabilities, but it would need major boost power to blast off from ground and into orbit. How would we power it under such a short period of time?"

The Phantom Ranger zooms in with his binoculars and recognizes a small round creature, wobbling over to Zoltar. This creature is an alien resembling a life raft with a porthole. He has small limbs extending from his egg-shaped body. A former technical advisor of the space pirate named Divatox, Porto is now under the employment of Zoltar.

Within his small mitts, he holds onto a metal container.

"Your evilness." Says Porto has he bows slightly in front of him.

"Report." Demands Zoltar.

"I believe that I have solved the issue of the vessel's power source."

"What have you got?"

"I have procured an item on the Planet Onyx for a considerable sum." He opens the lid to reveal a sparkly rhombus diamond. The diamond glows with bright red energy. "This is a rare Lightning Diamond originally from the Planet Bookala."

"I heard of this diamond," growls Zaban as she reaches for it, but Porto pulls it away. "These Bookala Lightning Diamonds are known for having an infinite power source for giant ships such as Serpentera."

"Exactly," says Porto. "If I place this Lightning Diamond into our new ship's Power Grid, it will accommodate it with an infinite supply of power; making it an invincible weapon." Porto giggles to himself from self satisfaction.

"Excellent," says Zoltar. "Dock the Spider-Base and place the diamond into the Power Grid, immediately. Only in a matter of time, we will strike Earth with a power and a force that has never seen before."

"Sir," replies Porto. "I prefer to insert the diamond after we implemented the final arming sequence."

Zoltar, easily showing his impatience, twists his hand into a tight fist. He slowly inches forward toward Porto, his shadow casting over Porto's face. His piercing yellow eyes glowed in fury.

"Then began the first arming sequence, IMMEDIATELY." Growls Zoltar in short measured tones.

"As you wish, Zoltar." Porto meekly bows from Zoltar's presence.

Porto walks up to a red Chromite and hands him the metal box containing the diamond.

"Now listen closely Chromite," instructs Porto. "I need you to guard this item with your life. Is that understood?"

The Red Chromite responded in its robotic movements. Making a salute gesture.

Phantom Ranger then accesses his radio.

"Alpha," says Phantom Ranger. "Contact the Power Rangers, immediately."

All he gets is static feedback.

"They must have some sort of jamming signal blocking the airwaves." thought Phantom Ranger. "Then it's up to me to stop it. I am the only one who knows about it."

The Phantom Ranger then raises his arms and pulls them across his chest. Doing so activates his suit's cloaking technology. His black armor becomes camouflaged under a silhouette making him invisible. The space around him contorts as an affect to his suit's cloaking technology.

A humanoid silhouette escapes out of the rocks and runs through the army of robotic soldiers. The silhouette runs so fast that only a blur can be made out by most of the chromites. It blurs past groups of foot soldiers and bluntly pushes past them. A _thok_ sound is heard repeatedly as they stumble backwards onto one another. The silhouette then pushes over the Red Chromite and nabs the metal box from his hand.

"What's happening?" demands Zoltar.

Porto, who is laying face forward on the ground, shifts over on his back. "The Phantom Ranger!" Cries Porto.

The Phantom Ranger pants heavily as he runs through the shadows. Laser fire skim past his helmet and shoulders; quartering off pillars and piles of crates. He jumps over puddles of mud and roots. He crosses a smaller river and runs through the soil. He pants heavily as he keeps up his speed.

His invisibility cloak can't hold out for long. His Power Ruby is being drained. He decloaks himself and while keeping up the pace.

"Chromites," commands Zoltar. "After him."

As Phantom Ranger runs towards the cliff a hidden space ship decloaks before his eyes. The silver space ship has a sleek design to the chassis which only has room for one. It is outfitted with several turbine engines. Exhaust Smoke grows from underneath and dissipates into the surrounding atmosphere.

The Enemy Grunts forward flip through the air and surround Phantom Ranger. They crouch into attack position and close in on him, cutting him off from his ship. A Red Chromite threw a right hook at Phantom who caught the black gloved fist in his right palm. Utilizing a Judo Throw, he uses the robot's force against him and flips him on his back. He then does a lower leg sweep, tripping a blue Chromite onto his back. A Green Chromite rises up behind Phantom with a right cross, but Phantom counters with an elbow to the mid-section, dropping the Chromite to the ground in the fetal position, hugging his abdomen.

As Phantom Ranger runs up to the ship, it rises slowly. The bottom of the ship opens to reveal a small stair case to board it. In haste, he boards the small vessel with diamond in hand. He pilots the ship about and flames fire out of the engines. Lights glows from the chassis as the Ship accelerates into the orange sky so fast; that all is seen is a soft white flash.

The Androids make just in time to breath in the exhaust fumes. Zoltar raises a metal plated fist to the sky.


	2. Ranger Begins

CHAPTER 2: RANGER BEGINS

The Planet Onyx is a barren rock that is located within in sector 446.78, a Ranger prohibited sector of space. From afar, its red surface and three rings stick out against the blackness of space. On this very planet sat the ONYX Tavern.

The Onyx Tavern didn't have many lights inside of it. A large black chandelier was hanging from the center of the ceiling. The natural light poured in through the dusty windows and illuminated the several tables and chairs. The sounds of the piano can be heard over the joys of laughter. Smoke filled the rooms and races of all different creeds were seen together. There were poker tables and pool tables and lodgings inhabited by shady folk. Many sat at those tables to play card games. A Christmas tree was located in a corner. The colorful lights flickered. The leaves fell off because of lack of water.

At that moment an extraterrestrial enters in through the "batwing" doors of the tavern and silence fell on all of the patrons as they turn their heads to look at who it was. The taverns folk studied him as he stood in the doorway. Encased in black armor and armed with an array of weapons. His physical features which could sum him up to be a canine humanoid.

The wave of cigarette smoke and alien hooch hit his nose. The sounds of the alien Jazz music came alive off the stage. He sauntered over to the counter and sat at one of the stools to take a load off. The barkeep had his back turned toward him so he reached over the sticky counter and tugged at one of his crippled bat wings. The barkeep turned around and greeted him with a squinty-eyed fanged smile.

A tall, slim, black vampiric monkey, this barkeep had a monocle over his left eye and a pocket watch on his chest. Baboo was his name. The once great potion-maker and alchemist for the late Sorceress Rita Repulsa, now resorted to being a humble barkeep in the ass-end of the galaxy.

"Well Stranger," says Baboo. "What will it be?" With his head cocked to the side, his paws gently polishing a cracked glass.

"What do ya got?" croaks the Sirian.

"One Unexcused Juice Special, coming up." says Baboo in a raspy voice. An Unexcused Special is a large brew of alien liquor that's popular on this side of the galaxy. It's bubbly and produces a white gas over the brim. This same intoxicant could be used to clean out an XPT-1 Racer, but the inhabitants chose to use it to drink themselves stupid.

When the bartender places the beverage in front of him, the Sirian immediately gulps down the alien hooch and slams the empty cup onto the counter. He struggles to keep it down and not to puke it up all over himself.

"At 0800 Hours this morning," said the Sirian. "A criminal managed to escape his Jail Cell. According to eye-witness reports, the criminal was teleported off of Earth through a beam of energy. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, will ya?"

The hairs on Baboo's neck stood up straight. His eyes wide open.

"You see this in my hand?" Asks the Canine as he places a flashing beeping device onto the counter. "It is called a Molecular Scanner. I figured that the beam that teleported him had most likely left Residual Energy at the location. With it, I was able to get a lock on his energy trail. You know what I found out?"

Baboo shakes his head.

"According to this visual readout," says the Sirian with a smirk. "His energy reading shows him at this very tavern."

Baboo's atoms apple goes straight to his mouth. He swallows it in one big gulp and forces a smile on his face again.

"Let me refresh that for ya." says the barkeep as he slings his wet rag over his shoulder, pulls up his sleeves and gets to work on the second helping. He slips his hands underneath a shelf of bottles and pulls out a weapon. In one fluid motion, He cocks the weapon, whips around and aims the blaster at the traveler's face. The Sirian himself not moving a muscle.

The nervous shaking of his paws causes the gun to rattle in his hands. Baboo closes both of his eyes, pulls the trigger and –

:CLICK: :CLICK: :CLICK:

"Huh.." pants Baboo as he looks stupefied at the faulty ordnance in his hands.

A smirk protrudes on the Sirian's canine face as he gently places his index finger on the front of the blaster to lower it.

"Here, let me." Says The Sirian as he swipes the blaster from Baboo's paws and clamps his other hand around Baboo's neck. Throttling him from side to side like a chicken. He then stops, and pulls Baboo closer to him.

"You don't want to play that game with me." The Sirian thins his eyes at Baboo then brings them down to the bulky weapon in his hand. "A customized GSA Assault Rifle combined with a Rocket Launcher and the serial number filed off. Now, where does a monkey like you, get his hands on this type of hardware?"

"It was, uh, a gift?" wheezes Baboo.

"From your friends in the intergalactic black market, I'm sure. According to rumors floating around in the underworld, this establishment has been doubling as a safe house for those very same friends of yours."

"I-I'm sorry," nervously stammers Baboo "I-I didn't get your name."

"I am Commander Anubis Cruger, Head of Space Patrol Delta." Proclaims the Sirian as he flashes his Patrol Morpher. "Guess why I'm here?"

"N-Not a clue." Stammers Baboo as sweat rolls off of his forehead and down his nose.

"I'm looking for someone." Proclaims Cruger as he leans his face closer to Baboo's.

"W-Well p-people come and go around here all the time." says Baboo. "What's your trouble?"

"A Neo-Plutonium dealer named Porto."

"Isn't that nice to know." says Baboo. "L-Looks like that Information will c-cost you dearly."

"If my memory serves me well, you were one of the few that survived the Z-Wave. Which is why there's also a price on your head, monkey."

"Is there now?"

"Three hundred thousand Zanabatars." growls Cruger. "DEAD OR ALIVE."

"Okay, Okay. Let's make a deal."

"Where is he?" commands Cruger. "Spit it out." He releases his clasps on Baboo's throat.

"I-It's not matter of where," says Baboo. "But when?"

Cruger furrowed his brow at Baboo.


	3. Back From The Dead

CHAPTER 3: BACK FROM THE DEAD

It's dawn. The summer sun peaks over the horizon and golden rays kiss the lush green trees. The gentle breeze brought the smell of fresh cut grass to their faces. The birds can be heard chirping.

Tommy Oliver pulls up to the NASADA space port in his green Jeep. Jake Holling is riding in the passenger side of the car. They pull up next to the Hangar. A closed metal structure was built of wood and concrete.

As the jeeps halts, Jake notices other individuals who are standing within the NASADA hangar. Jake exits the passenger side of the car and runs over to the group of individuals. Jake tosses the soccer ball in his hands and tosses it back and forth. Tommy introduces him to the first person.

"This is Danny Delgado, The Black Wild Force Ranger." Danny Delgado is a built Hispanic male. He looks a lot more mature for his age. He wears dark prescription glasses. He gives a curt nod.

"This is Adam Park, The Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." says Tommy. Adam is an average height Asian American man. He wears a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. He shakes hands with Jake. Adam gestures to a black sports car.

"Jake Holling, meet Will Aston, The Black Overdrive Ranger."

A sun-bronzed African American man exits the driver's side of the car. He has tight corn rolls and a smooth shaven face. His almond shaped eyes gave off an ice cool glaze that made Jake stop in his tracks. He gives Jake a small curt smirk.

"And the man who I beat here is Dillon, the Black RPM Ranger."

A Caucasian male exits the driver side of a Black Pontiac GTO. He had matted brown hair and broad shoulders. A black leather jacket with matching black jeans and shirt.

"You didn't beat me here," says Dillon as he slams his car door. "You cheated."

A Caucasian looking male approached the group of rangers from the darkness of the hangar. Jake noticed his sharp jaw structure and his dark hair. He wore a black robe with gold trim and carried a Gold Staff.

"It feels good to back on Earth again." says the stranger.

Tommy motions to the individual.

"This is Trey, Lord of the Planet Triforia." says Tommy. "He is also known as the Gold Zeo Ranger."

"WAIT-A-MINUTE," says Jake. "You're an alien?"

"Is that a problem for you?" counters Trey.

"N-No," stammers Jake. "I-It's just - Aliens are supposed to have horns and scales." As Jake says this, his entire body is animated, mockingly portraying Creepox. He soon straightens up when he sees no one is laughing."But you look so human."

"I prefer the term: Triforian." Trey forced a small smile. "We Triforians are great peacekeepers who often travel to other planets when there is a need to do away with evil."

"I thought you said that this was a meeting for only Black Rangers?" asks Danny as he turns towards Tommy.

"On Earth, I am known as the Gold Ranger." responds Trey. "On Triforia, my home Planet, I am known as the Black Ranger. The color black is considered a royal color that represents unity to my people."

"Just a moment," says Trey. "Isn't there one more Black Ranger here on Earth?"

"Yes," says Adam. "I don't think he is going to make. We'll have to start without him."

Just then, a Black Energy Wave is amplified on the location. The Energy Waves disappears to reveal a handsome African American man who wore black colored civilian clothing.

"Zack." says Tommy. "Just in Time."

"I'm here to the Job." says Zack.

"All of you guys are black rangers? That's incredible." says Jake. "What are we all doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." says Danny. "I just received a call saying meet me at the NASADA Space Port."

"We have all been assembled by a veteran Ranger." says Tommy.

The soccer ball slips out of his hands and gently bounces on the ground while rolling away from Jake. The ball eventually gets stopped by a foot.

That boot is worn underneath silver pants that complete a futuristic uniform like Jake has never seen before. This individual's arms are folded across his chest. His sun-bronzed face and dark crew cut hair would only reveal to Jake a man of Hispanic ethnicity. He looks directly at Jake and gives him a curt smile. He kicks the soccer ball up to his hands and tosses it side to side.

Jake leans his head over to Adam who is standing next to him and whispers "Who is that?"

"That is Carlos Vallerte," responds Adam. "The Black Space Ranger."

"Is he an alien too?" whispers Jake.

Both Adam and Tommy shake their heads in response.

Phantom Ranger enters into the Room. "I contacted Corcus on Acquitar and Mike on Mirioni."

"Everything is ready, Carlos." says Alpha 7.

"Rangers," begin Carlos. "Our sensors have picked up an evil energy surge over the past 24 hours. I was hoping this day will never come, but we must act swiftly. The Planet is in grave Danger."

"Danger from what?" asks Jake.

"Yeah," chimes in Danny. "What's the emergency?"

"I call your attention to the Phantom Ranger and all of your suspicions will be answered."

The Phantom Rangers kneels down and plants his Electro-Binoculars in front of him. He enters in a series of commands, accessing the internal holoprojector technology of the device. He then steps back as the Device beeps. The red bulb flashes as well. An organized arrangement of light projects from eye holes and in the sky. Before the rangers' eyes, this projected light forms into a series of three dimensional images which have a light blue tint to them.

The Rangers gathered around the holographic images. They walked around the miniature buildings and streets of Angel Grove. They let the edge of the illusionary city lap at their feet. Toy-Sized Zords fight each other within the city. In another image, they see toy-sized versions of General Havoc and Chromites. General Havoc with his mushroom shaped head and yellow burning eyes. The Chromites are fighting the Turbo Rangers. In a second image, the Chromites are climbing up the front of the Turbo Megazord breaking through the windshield in order to reach the cockpit. His rigid posture and pointer in his hands.

As the Rangers observe the images, some point to a particular image and whisper a comment to the Ranger next to him.

"Several years ago, a ruthless villain named General Havoc almost ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror." says Carlos. "Armed with his elite troop of robotic warriors called Chromites, he planned to conquer Earth."

"I thought the Turbo Rangers defeated General Havoc." interrupts Tommy while adjusting his frames on his face.

"Almost," answers Carlos. "The Phantom Ranger has recently tracked down the remains of the Chromite army on the Planet Metalder. The last surviving members are led by five Androids who call themselves the Chrome Troopers. The leader of this vanguard is Commander Zoltar."

Carlos points to a holographic 3-d replica of Commander Zoltar. Zoltar is an android with piercing bright yellow eyes similar to General Havoc. He has a chrome face plate. One half of his cranium is covered with a red coating and the other half is covered in blue coating. This pattern is followed throughout his body.

"You mean that there is someone worst then General Havoc?" asked Tommy.

"I am afraid so." Answers Carlos.

"From what I see," says Jake. "It seems like the odds are in our favor."

"The Analysis indicates," contributes Phantom Ranger. "That their tough hides are comprised up of supermetals from another galaxy. They are also capable of firing Neutron Blasts from their hands and face. If you are in direct range of one of their projectiles, you will be blown to atoms."

"Huh-" stammers Jake.

"These former Top Combatants of General Havoc are on the verge of excavating a giant weapon from the Planet Metalder." continues Carlos. "The images you see happened just a moment ago."

"What could they possibly be digging up?"

"The Spider-Base." answers Carlos who nods at Adam. Carlos then points to an image which displays Chromites digging up a giant Mecha. This Spider fires charged lasers out of its retractable mouth, causing serious damage to the Planet Edenoi.

"Man," says Zack. "That is one ugly Ship."

Adam Park stepped forward this time to speak.

"Several years ago," chimes in Adam. "Count Dregon piloted a gigantic armored machine of destruction, called the Spider-Base, to inflict damage on to the Planet Edenoi. When Count Dregon was defeated by a freedom fighter named the Masked Rider, his personal base remained hidden on the Planet Metalder."

"Under the command of Zoltar," says Phantom Ranger. "Their sole purpose is to use the Spider-Base to invade Earth."

"How long before this new threat will be launched?" asks Will.

"According to these calculations," says Carlos. "Within twenty-four hours."

Tommy tries to control the muscles in his face so he won't exhibit fear to the others.

The projected light thins out and disappears.

"Why contact only the black rangers?" asks Jake.

"According to the archives," chimes in Alpha. "Most of you wield weapons such as battle axes, Drive Slammers and Cosmic Cannons. Heavy Weapons that can deliver blunt force. Underneath the red rangers, black rangers represent raw strength. Raw strength is needed to defeat these Chrome Troopers."

"We need to stop them before they do." says Jake. "We are the only chance that Earth has."

"We will bring the fight to them." says Jarrod.

"Hold on," says Danny. "If this place is on the Planet Metalder, first we have to figure out how we will get up there."

"In this," says Trey as he steps forward and raises his Golden Staff which emanates with gold energy.

"Invisibility shield, deactivated." says a disembodied robotic voice from the darkness.

A silhouette appears in a shape of a gigantic pyramid. Then the invisible camouflage decloaks to unveil a gold and black structure that is in the shape of a gigantic pyramid. It emanates with the same golden energy that glows within Trey's Staff.

"I present to you, Pyramidas." says Trey as he faces the other Rangers. "A Triforian ship that is as quick as lightning and as strong as steel. If necessary, it can reach speeds up to Hyper Rush 5."

The Rangers are awestruck by the giant zord, but try to hide it behind their cool faces.

Danny swallows hard at the sight of the ship.

"I'm asking you Rangers to embark on a very dangerous mission." Says Carlos. "Our destination will be on the Planet Metalder which is located within a Ranger-Prohibited sector of space. The bottom line is that I can't carry out this delicate operation alone, but I can't force you to join. This is a decision you have to make on your own."

"I will go where I am needed." says Jarrod.

"You don't have to ask me twice." says Zack.

"As Power Rangers," says Tommy. "We will do whatever we must in hopes of protecting the Galaxy."

The other nod and murmur in agreement.

"Then its settled." said Carlos.

"Rangers," says Alpha 7, who opens a steel briefcase. "I took the liberty of pulling your Morphers out of the archives and regenerated them."

The Rangers reach in to the briefcase and grab their specific Morpher. They fasten them on.

"Good luck Rangers" says Alpha "And May the Power Protect You."

The Rangers nod at Alpha. They then walk in unison towards Pyramidas and dock the ship. Carlos pulls Tommy aside.

"Tommy, I need you to take point for this mission."

"Okay." Reluctantly accepts Tommy. They soon board the ship.

Trey enters the cockpit of the zord and enters in a series of commands into the console.

"Alright Pyramidas," commands Trey. "Power Up."

The engines are activated, power and sound building.

Pyramidas propels off of the ground and ascends out of the hangar through the enormous skylight. The ship soon exits Earth's atmosphere and plunges into the blackness of space at faster-than-light velocity.

On Mirinoi, The trees reach up into incredible heights. The sun pours over the trees and leaves. The rays touching down the bark and leaving spotted sunlight on the earth.

The GSA or Galactic Space Alliance is a branch of the military, primarily used to protect and power the planet Mirinoi. This is an alliance between Earth, Mirinoi, and several other Planets.

Mike Corbett is clad in armor that appears slightly different from SWAT Teams of Earth. His Battle Dress Uniform is comprised of a greyish-blue helmet, thin body armor, a black T-Shirt and leather boots. He has just returned his GSA Assault Rifle to the personnel within the Weapons Dome.

An apparition appears out of nowhere. The apparition donned black armor with yellow designs. Yellow horns protrude from the sides of the helmet. It can only be the Magna Defender. The Ghost walks off into a certain direction. Mike runs after it. The ghost then floats in the air picking up speed and mike runs after it even faster.

"Magna Defender," gasps Mike. "I thought your powers were destroyed."

"Mike, an immensely evil presence has awoken, casting darkness throughout the galaxy. The Planet Earth is in grave danger."

"Oh no."

"Mike Corbett," says the ghost. "It's time to finish what we started."

A green light appears out of thin air. The light is in the shape of a sword. It falls from the air and into the hands of Mike. The glowing light fades away to reveal an ancient, but familiar weapon.

"The Magna Sword." gasps Mike as he looks down at his hands.

"The powers of the Lights of Orion are now bestowed upon you in order to fight evil and justice." says Magna Defender.

Green light emanates around Mike's wrists. They form bands of light then fades away to reveal two wrist mounted devices. It was the Magna Defender Morpher.

"It is your destiny." says the ghost.


	4. Fight The Power

**CHAPTER 4: FIGHT THE POWER**

Meanwhile on the Planet Metalder…

Porto wobbles up to Zoltar.

"Your evilness." says Porto.

"What is your status?" demands Zoltar.

Porto accesses the Data Pad within his hands. "We have begun the final arming sequence. I have also install a Neo-Plutonium Reactor in order to power the ship. Air Intake, Fuel Injection and Booster systems read optimal." says Porto

"Excellent," says Zoltar. "Now, Proceed with the tasks that I have given you. With the completed modifications done to the Spider-Base."

"Yes, your evilness." says Porto.

At that moment, three Black Energy Waves are amplified on the spot. The energy waves then disappear to reveal three new fighters to the team: Corcus, Cruger and Mike Corbett. The three rangers get into attack position.

The Chrome Troopers assemble and stand at attention.

"5 to 3," says Zoltar. "It looks like you are outnumbered."

Just then, the set of Vault-Like doors behind them explode open. It appears to reveal a group humanoid individuals. These humans may differ in their height, weight and skin color, but they are similar in the fact they are all wear black colored civilian clothing.

"I hope we are not late to the party." says Zack.

"We have a saying amongst us Aquitions," says Corcus "The power of all working for one, the Power of one works for all."

"That's far enough, Zoltar." commands Tommy.

"No," responds Zoltar. "That's far enough for you."

Just then, a giant portal opens in the sky and an army of Chromites drop through the portal and land on their feet. The multi-colored foot soldiers assemble behind the Chrome Troopers and crouch into attack position.

"You insolent fools." shouts Zoltar. "You are no match for my army of robotic warriors."

"We'll see about that." says Adam as he gets into fighting position.

The Chromites swarm and surround the Rangers. They outnumber the rangers by significant numbers. The Rangers back up to the entrance.

"There's too many of them." says Danny.

"What do we do?" asks Jake.

"Do we have some sort of plan?" Danny looks towards Tommy.

"We're waiting, Fearless leader," says Dillon.

"Go my Chromite Patrol," Commands Zoltar. "ATTACK!"

"Spread out." says Tommy.

"I'll make room." says Trey as he equips his Power Staff and wields it as a blunt object to dish out fast strike. "HHUYAAHH!" screams Trey as he creates a path through the sea of Chromites.

The Rangers nod at each other and spread out. They displayed a skillful level in Parkour - using only their bodies and their surroundings to propel themselves quickly and efficiently through the environment. Each fighter finds a good spot to stand ground. As the heroes moved, gangs of Chromites swarmed around them like bees to honey. As the heroes engage in combat with the Chromites, they negotiated between the obstacles of their environment and the offensive attack of the enemy grunts.

A mix between Break dancing and Martial Arts, Zack Taylor utilizes his dance-like maneuvers to dish fast and powerful strikes. Zack vaults himself onto some crates and then flips forward. He soon drops to the ground and does the break dance move known as the Windmill. He gets on his hands and propels his feet as if they're helicopter blades. Zack's feet kiss the Chromites in the face. The Chromites lands on their back and energy crawls up and down their bodies. Zack then flips onto his feet again and then stands at attention.

"Power Rangers," shouts Tommy from across the area. "CALL TO ACTION."

Zack pulls his right arm behind his back and proclaims "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" The Metamorphosis kicks off when the face of the Morpher opens, "MASTODON!" shouts Zack. He is struck with black thunderbolt infusing him with extraordinary power drawn from the ancient Mastodon. The black energy embodies him forming into his Ranger Suit. "BLACK MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGER!" Proclaims Zack as he strikes a pose.

Across from Zack, Adam Park uses the principle of non-resistance. He is in a constant state of motion which keeps him from being an easy target. He avoids the attacks instead of blocking them. It worked in his favor a couple of times which left them open for an attack. One of the Chromites tried to do a direct kick toward Adam, but Adam answered with a low leg sweep. The Chromite fell backward hard onto the ground. He then stands at attention.

Adam arcs one hand over his head in a circle and places his hands together and pushes the palms outward, "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" The eternal power inside of him ignites, "BLACK RANGER POWER!" shouts Adam as he's infused with black energy and his Ninja Ranger garb embodies him. "I AM THE FROG," Proclaims Adam as he strikes a pose "COURAGEOUS IN SPIRIT!"

Across from him, Corcus was nimble and dishes out fast strikes. He did a low leg sweep, tripping a Chromite in front of him. A Blue Chromite ran up to him and threw a right hook. Corcus deflected the punch which left the Chromite open for an attack. Corcus then gut punched the Chromite and jabbed him in the face. The Chromite fell back. He then springboards off of the wall and drop kicks two Chromites who stand next to each other. He then gets to his feet.

Corcus stands at attention as he holds his arms up against his chest in a crossed pattern and shouts "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" As the Metamorphosis commence, his body becomes infused with black energy. Corcus shouts "BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" while his Ranger Suit quickly materializes onto his body. "BLACK AQUITION RANGER!" proclaims Corcus as he strikes a pose.

Behind him, Trey takes on several Chromites. The Chromite charges after him with rods and crowbars. The proud Triforian fights them off with his Golden Staff. "HHUYAAHH!" he shouts as he swings it with thunderous rage as if Thor wielding Mjolnir. Chromites fly backwards from his powerful blows. He then stands at attention.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" shouts Trey as he holds his arms up against his chest in a crossed pattern similar to Corus. "GOLD RANGER POWER!" Shouts Trey as his Ranger Suit embodies him. "GOLD ZEO RANGER!" Proclaims Trey. Armed with his Gold Staff he strikes a pose.

Beside him, Carlos Vellerte is in bit of a dilemma. A Red Chromite comes up behind him bear hugs him around his upper body; limiting his upper body movement. A Green Chromite, taking advantage of this opportunity, runs up to attack. Carlos leans on the Chromite behind him and kicks the approaching Green Chromite hard in the chest. He then head butts the Chromite behind him and back flips out of the bear hug, giving the Red Chromite some sweet chin music. He then drop kicks the Red Chromite who falls backward off of the platform. He then stands at attention as the other Chromites surround him.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Carlos shouts as he presses a button on his Astro Morpher which opens up to reveal a twelve button keypad. As soon as he punches in the code 3-3-5 Enter, the Metamorphosis commences. Infused with black energy, His Ranger Suit quickly embodies him. "COMMANDER OF THE MEGA V2," Proclaims Carlos as he strikes a pose. "BLACK SPACE RANGER!"

A couple of feet from him, Mike Corbett aims his GSA Assault Rifle and blasts a few Chromites. He is clad in armor that appears slightly different from SWAT Teams of Earth. His Battle Dress Uniform is comprised of a greyish-blue helmet, thin body armor, a black T-Shirt and leather boots. Cradled in his arms is a standard issue GSA Assault Rifle. It is very bulky do to its size and shape. He then forwards flips through the air.

Cruger un-holsters his side arm and opens fire on a group of Chromites as well. Chromites fall from the blasts of their weapons. The Cruger and Mike then go back-to-back firing on more Chromites who approach them. Mike runs empty on his Assault Rifle and chucks it at a Chromite. The Magna Sword then appears in his hands.

"MAGNA POWER!" Shouts Mike as he elevates his Magna Sword into the air. He activates his Magna Defender Mopher by pulling an extending ring piece from the right component and thrusting it into the left to kick start the metamorphosis. Mike is infused with black energy which explodes to reveal his Ranger Identity. "MAGNA DEFENDER!" Shouts Mike. Armed with his Magna Sword, he strikes a pose.

Cruger draws out his Black Patrol Morpher and clicks a button on the side of it. "SPD EMERGENCY!" shouts Cruger as he activates the Black Patrol Morpher which flips open to kick start the metamorphosis. Cruger is imbued with black energy and his Ranger Suit materializes onto him. "THE GUARDDOG OF HELL," Proclaims Cruger as he strikes a pose. "S.P.D. SHADOW RANGER!"

Perpendicular from Mike, Danny is holding his own against his group of Chromites. Danny is a big guy and relies upon wrestling moves in order to subdue his opponents. A Pink Chromite jumps to kick him square in the chest, but he soon catches the Chromite's leg. Danny then whips the Pink Chromite to the ground and punches him in the chest. He then stands at attention.

"WILD ACCESS!" Shouts Danny as he draws his Gold Growl Phone with Black Trim, flips it open and activates it. A green light radiates from the device as he places it up to his ear and cries, "HEEYAHH!" The metamorphosis commences as a wave of black energy embodies him. "IRON BISON," shouts Danny as he slams his paws onto the ground. "BLACK WILD FORCE RANGER!"

"AYA! SIHT! SIHT! AYA!" cries out Tommy Oliver as he takes on several Chromites at one time. Breathing and out at every blow he delivered. A Red Chromite approaches Tommy, telegraphing a right hook and Tommy answers with a spin kick to the face. The Red Chromite twirls in the air and collides with an approaching Green Chromite. Both Chromites fall off the edge of the platform. A Blue Chromite runs up behind Tommy and does a lower leg sweep, but Tommy sensing him, evades it by jumping high onto a crate behind him. He then forward flips off of the crate while transitioning mid-air into a Dragon Kick. A THOK sound is heard as the kick connects with the Blue Chromite sending backward off of the platform as well. Tommy then gets back onto his feet and stands at attention.

He raises his right wrist which he sports his Black Dino Gem and Bracelet and his Brachio Morpher materializes. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Shouts Tommy as he inserts and turns the Special Key into his Brachio Morpher."BRACHIO POWER!" Shouts Tommy who's infused with black energy and his Ranger suit materializes onto his body. "WITH THE INVINCIBLE SPIRIT OF BRACHIO," Says Tommy as he strikes a pose. "BLACK DINO RANGER!"

The Chromites crouch into attack position while surrounding Will Aston. Will stands in the center with a cool calm exterior. He lets the Chromites attack him first and he reacts to their moves. It is a mind game he's playing with them. It has them second guess what moves they choose to use against him. Again, displaying skills in fighting and Parkour, he uses the environment around him to fight the Chromites. Will picked up a trash can lid and used it as a shield, deflecting some of the strikes from the Chromites. He then turned the shield horizontal and tossed it as a Frisbee. In turn, it boomeranged and knocked out a whole group of Chromites. He then stands at attention.

Will draws out his Overdrive Tracker. "OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" He shouts as he rolls the tracker wheel off of his left arm which generates enough friction to kick start the Morph. Schematics of his Ranger Suit pour out of his Overdrive Tracker and embodies him with black energy while he spins in a circle. "KICKING INTO OVERDRIVE!" shouts Will as he strikes a pose, "BLACK RANGER!"

Jarrod, The Pai Zhuq student, focuses on forward kicks and jabs. He flips into the air and lands on the balls of his feet. He exhales short sips of breath as he punches and kicks the swarming Chromites. He does it with a certain grace as if he's done it for years. He builds up his energy with his powerful strikes and kicks until he is able to build up his spirit. "Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" proclaims Jarrod as he places his hands together and should out a projectile. The projectile is a phantom image of a black lion. This lion image claws and growls at the Chromites who fall hard on the ground. He then stands at attention.

Jarrod places on his Solar Morpher, clicks it and calls out, "JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Just then, he's infused with black energy and His Black Lion Armor corporatizes onto his body. "WITH THE FEROCIOUSNESS OF THE MIGHTY LION," shouts Jarrod as he strikes a pose, "JUNGLE FURY BLACK RANGER!"

Unlike Jarrod, Dillon's fighting style gives him the appearance more of a swashbuckler than a trained Martial Artist. His hybrid composition comes into play. While fighting these Chromites, He grunts as he power punches a couple of Chromites. One Green Chromite jump kicks him squarely in the chest and Dillon just stands there and stares at him. He then spin kicks the Chromite out of his face.

He picks up a giant black tire and places it around two red Chromites, cramming them against each other. He then kicks the two of them so they fall over.

"I guess it's my turn." Quips Dillon as he inserts his Engine Cell Chip into his Black Rev Morpher and fastens it. While shouting, "RPM!", he pulls up the gear lever of his Moprher, "GET IN GEAR!" His Morpher is activated and the transformation commence. Dillon's is infused with black energy and his Ranger Suit embodies him. "SERIES BLACK ONLINE!" Shouts Dillon as he strikes a pose.

Jake picks up a pipe and swings it at one Chromite. Another Chromite tackles Jake into his midsection. A Blue Chromite tackles Jake into a wall. Jake grunts as air escapes from his lungs. He then brings his elbows down on the Blue Chromite's back several times. The Chromite rises up and Jake answers with an elbow to the Chromite's chin. He then knees the Chromite in the midsection. As the Chromite bends forward, he then knees the chromite in the face. The Chromite then falls backward onto his back. "Last, but not least." Says Jake as he then stands at attention.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" proclaims Jake Holling as he whips out his Gosei Morpher and then his Power Card. Once inserted, Jake says "Go Go Mega Force!" and the Transformation begins. Jake's Body is imbued with black energy and his power suit materializes onto his body. "Venom of the Snake," shouts Jake as he strikes a pose, "MEGA FORCE BLACK!"

In unison, they say "POWER RANGERS, POWER UP!" They all strike a Super Pose and a giant black energy explosion erupts behind them. The piles of chromites disintegrate from the explosion.

"What?" Exclaims Porto. "Black Rangers?"

The Chrome Troopers walk up in unison. They have an imposing stance in front of the Rangers. They stare them down. Behind them is the Spider-Base. They then slowly walk down the small flight of stone steps. Zoltar is the first to walk down the steps and the other Troopers follow in suite. They then spread until they are standing in a straight line; shoulder-to-shoulder. They then flex in a fighting stance.

Porto meekly walks up behind them. Zoltar turns toward Porto.

"Ready the Spider Base, immediately!" commands Zoltar.

"As you wish, Sire." says Porto.

Zoltar then turns back toward the rangers. "You are not the first humans who thought that they could stop us." says Zoltar.

Zoltar looks over to Zaban. "Show them our guests."

Porto activates the View Screen. The View Screen displays an area that is inhabited by a different breed of foot soldiers than the Chromites. These foot soldiers are encased in black and grey techno designs. Carlos and the Phantom Ranger recognized them as Quantrons. Theses Quantrons also carry around enormous bladed weapons that look similar to the Bat'leth of Star Trek. They are called Q-Blades.

Above and behind these Quantrons are a group of humans who are wearing futuristic silver uniforms similar to Carlos: Andros, Cassie, T.J., Ashley and Zhane. These are the Space Rangers that went MIA couple of days ago. Chains bound their unconscious bodies together which hang over an opening to a dark portal. Tommy recognized that portal as the Vortex of Despair.

"Let them go!" demands Carlos.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a dilemma." says Zaban.

"People of Earth, you have two options: Either Surrender now to the Chromite Empire or BE DESTROYED." says Zoltar. "Your time is up. What is your choice?"

Continued in **CHAPTER 5: BACK TO ACTION**


	5. Back To Action

CHAPTER 5: BACK TO ACTION

Deep in the fire caves of the Planet Metalder, The warriors of good stare hopelessly at the View Screen. Seeing fellow rangers are hanging unconsciously over the Vortex of Despair.

Zoltar stands erect before the Rangers while his fellow Troopers stand beside him. "People of Earth, you have two options: Surrender now to the Chromite Empire or be destroyed." says Zoltar. "Your time is up, what is your choice?"

The Black Space Ranger stands tall with his chest out, showing no fear through his body language, but beneath his helmet, is totally different story. Carlos' face is twisted into anger. His mind races, wondering why his friends would put themselves in danger like that. He told them that he would find a way to defeat them. If only they trusted him to do just that.

Now they got themselves caught. Should he stand down at the risk of saving their lives? Or should he and the rest of Rangers fight in order to defend the Earth from peril? Knowing Zoltar's dark reputation, he would destroy the Earth regardless of whether they showed resistance or not.

Phantus, the blue android steps forward, "Why not give up now and spare yourselves the agony of defeat?"

Carlos then hears a disembodied voice through his helmet Communicator. It was the Phantom Ranger. Phantom Ranger, who is standing behind the group of Rangers and out of the peripheral sight of the Androids, whispers into his wrist communicator.

"Carlos," comforts Phantom. "I know where they are located. You Rangers focus on defeating the Chrome Troopers and I will focus on rescuing our friends."

"Right." responds Carlos who purposefully steps in front of Phantom Ranger. Carlos takes a deep breath and feels slightly at ease knowing that the Phantom Ranger is on the job.

The Phantom Ranger then raises his arms and pulls them across his chest. Doing so activates his suit's cloaking technology. His black armor becomes camouflaged under a silhouette making him invisible. The space around him contorts as an affect to his suit's cloaking technology.

Carlos then swallows hard and looks directly at the Android. "We're power rangers, we never surrender." Adamantly proclaims Carlos.

"Alright guys," says Tommy. "Let's take them down and fight!"

Jake's heart was beating inside his chest. There is no turning back now. He accepted the mission and now it was time for him to live up to that decision. If he will fall in battle, it will be with these Rangers.

"Right." responded the other Rangers in unison.

The team of Rangers and the team of Troopers ran towards each other and clashed into rupture of battle. Two rangers paired up and took on one Trooper.

In front of the midst of combat, the Black Mega Force Ranger and the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger are sizing up Zaban. All three fighters circle each other slowly, waiting for the other opponent to initiate the conflict. As soon as Zaban stops moving and settles into attack position, so do the two Rangers.

"Alright," whispers Zack to Jake. "We need to be clever about this."

"You be clever," shoots back Jake. "I'll be brave."

"No wait—"says Zack.

Jake charges toward Zaban, initiating the fight. He uses the power from his black and gold Snake-Based power suit to mimic Tommy's signature Dragon Kick. Jake prides himself on his strength as a fighter, but not his tactics. Zaban deflects the kick with one hand answers with a front kick to Jake's mid-section.

"Oomph." exhales Jake as sparks fly from his mid-section. He flies backward through the air and lands on his feet to Zack, doubled over in pain.

What Jake didn't know was that as a droid, Zaban is able to assess her opponent's powers and abilities and calculate a response before they would even act.

"Don't worry," says Zack as he looks down at Jake. "I'll handle this. This Tin Can thinks that she can destroy the Earth, well she's wrong."

"Quit your fist-talking, Black Ranger." says Zaban.

"Alright, Tin can," says Zack. "Then let's dance."

Zack and Zaban both battle. Zaban's Blood red Python-Based armored body clashes with Zack's Mastodon-Based power suit which is lined with white diamonds. A clashing of armor against armor could be heard while the fight between them became a fluid motion of offensive attacks, defensive moves and counters.

Zaban reaches into her Memory Banks and accesses a fighting style known as Capoeira, but ultimately knows that it is not the same style.

Zack flows through a series of shuffles, spins, turns and other freestyle movements. He transitions into acrobatics and funk styles. She being a rigid android is not capable of twisting her robotic ligaments in order to match Zack's movements.

The Red Android moved backwards at the last second, trying to evade Zack's Windmill attacks and found herself backed into a corner.

"Power Rangers, huh?" cracks Zaban as she stands erect. "I will demonstrate to you what true power is."

She then jumps high into the air while still looking down at both Jake and Zack. Jake took a deep breath, steadying himself for the attack that was sure to come.

While in the air, Zaban pinwheel spins her arms in a clockwise motion as she focuses Neutron energy into and through her metal-plated palms. "NEUTRON BLAST." She growls as she shapes a white fireball into the palms of her hands. She twists her hands as she thrusts her palms outward; a surging white energy wave volcanoes from her palms as a punching force through the air heading towards Zack and Jake.

The two Rangers evade the surging aerial attack by jumping into opposite directions. An explosion sprouts from the area that the Energy thundered into the ground. This force of this explosion pulls Jake further into the air, causing him to land on his back and while Zack has perfect recovery.

He sees Zaban rushing toward them with full speed ahead almost like Achilles pursing Perseus. Zack then got an idea.

"I summon the Dragon Shield!" exclaims Zack as a bright green arrangement of light appears on his chest in the shape of a V. The bright light soon fades out, revealing the Golden Dragon Shield with a diamond design and matching arm bands that materialize onto his upper body. The Dragon shield strengthens him and restores his energy.

They seize each other in a grapple. The power from the clash caused a circlular ripple of dirt to rise up from the ground. Their helmets are within inches of each other. They were so close, that Zack could see his reflection in Zaban's red Bulging oval eyes on her face plate.

"We left Alpha Centauri in ruins." affirms Zaban. "I will have no problem in laying waste to your little blue planet."

"I gotta tell ya," says Zack. "You are one ugly chick." Zack then breaks the grapple and releases a couple blows to the mid-section. The Chrome Trooper stumbles backward and doubles over.

Zack then runs toward Zaban and jumps high into the air. He extends his body as if to do a Frog Splash, but balls his hands into fists. He then double punches Zaban in the chest causing a THOOM sound to echo throughout the complex. Zack hears Zaban's "Oomph!" as the force of the attack pushes her backward. She kicks her feet into the ground in order to brake her backward speed. She soon comes to a halt and crouches to regain her traction while Zack lands on his feet.

"POWER AXE!" commands Zack as he summons his powerful weapon, a black stylized one-bladed hand axe. "This just got real." says Zack as he charges forward, brandishing his weapon.

After shaking the cobwebs from his head, The Black Mega Force Ranger decides to jump back into the fray. He pulls out his Gosei Morpher and his Power Card and inserts the card into the Morpher. "Weapons, ACTIVATE." Proclaims Jake as he activates his Gosei Morpher. "Summon Battle Gear," affirms the ghostly disembodied voice of the device. Jake's Snake Axe then materializes into the palms of his hands. With Power Weapon in hand, he charges toward Zaban, bringing up the rear.

Zaban has trouble keeping up with the two Rangers now. Zack dishes out horizontal attacks that are lightning quick and as hard as diamonds while Jake wields his weapon with the crushing power of a snake.

"Hummf!" grunts the Zaban as sparks rupture from her Blood Red armored body. She teeters backwards from the impact of the attacks.

"Snake Venom!" cries out Jake as he does a forward slash with his axe. Sparks erupts from her mid-section.

"That's not bad, rookie," says Zack. "But check this out."

"COSMIC CANNON." Commands Zack who then converts his Power Axe into a Cosmic Cannon. He charges up the projectile, aims the weapon and fires a Power Burst at Zaban. A THOOM sound echoes as the projectile collides against her body. Zaban moans from the pain. The Andorid stumbles backward as bright energy crawls up her body. She falls to her knees and soon falls forward onto her face. She then explodes on impact.

It looks like it is one down for the Rangers and four more to go. Little did they know that Danny and Jarrod made have gotten more than they bargained for when they decided to take on Phantus.


	6. Guilty or Innocent

CHAPTER 6: GUILTY OR INNOCENT

Phantus is chased after by Jarrod and Danny. They chase him through the Power Plant. Phantus stops running when he reaches a brick wall which signifies that he has come to a dead end. The two Rangers stop behind him.

"Nowhere to run." Quips the Black Wild Force Ranger.

Phantus turns around to face Danny and Jarrod. The android has a black and chrome armored body which is outlined in red.

"Laser Lance Command Now." Phantus emits a weapon of pure plasma energy from his metal plated hands. Jarrod hears a soft humming noise as the android brandishes the powerful energy blade.

Phantus twirls the blade around with ease and brings it down to pierce a green pipe on the wall next to him. The steam hisses while it escapes from the opened pipe, filling the room and enveloping the three fighters. The gas in the room soon becomes as thick as pea soup. The Chrome Trooper has even the playing field.

The two Rangers wander through thick cloud of steam, crouched in attack position. They tried to focus just to see where Phantus might be.

Just then, a dark figure jumps through the thick cloud and rushes Jarrod. All is seen is a dark shadow accompanied by a blue light. The blue light from the Laser Lance twirls around Jarrod as sparks protrude from his black and gold Lion-Based Power Suit. Jarrod was caught off guard by the sneak attack, but falls into a defensive roll.

The attacker jumps back into the folds of the thick cloud before Jarrod could react to it. As soon as he gets back into his feet, he keeps his attention focused. Still cannot see anything through the thick cloud.

"He's fast," says Danny. "Too fast."

"Stay focused." Replies Jarrod.

The dark figure then leaps through the thick cloud again and tackles The Black Wild Force Ranger. The air escapes from Danny's lungs as he feels the freight train collide with his mid-section. Danny groans as he falls backward through a brick wall and pieces of debris crumble on to his black and gold Bison-Based Power Suit. Danny's head is swimming, but he tries to get back to his feet.

Phantus disappears back into the steam again.

The surroundings go quiet again. The Black Lion Warrior looks around nervously. His breathing becomes heavy.

From the corner of his eye, he sees the glow of the energy weapon, but it was too late. Before he could react, Phantus got in two swipes that pierce the armor of his suit. Sparks protrude from the part of his power suit that the weapon touched.

"Dammit," mutters Jarrod as he holds his side. "He's got me again."

His head spinning and the anxiety crawls inside him. He tries to breathe deep in order to get a handle on the moment. Jarrod closes his eyes and takes in deep breathes.

Mushi, is what Master Swoop called it. It means "no mind", the state in which the mind is cleared of negativity and distraction in order to assess the present situation. All Pai Zhug students are trained to master this Relaxation Breathing technique whilst in combat.

His Blind instructor, Master Swoop, taught him to rely on the other senses beside sight. Jarrod concentrates and hears the humming sound of the Laser Lance. The humming gets louder as Phantus wields it. He focuses his mind to try and hone in on that sound.

He hears the humming of blade grow louder which means that the attacker is inching closer. Phantus leaps through the cloud of gas again and prepares his energy blade for a downward strike. On instinct, Jarrod evades the swipes of the energy blade and counters with three swipes of his own.

The brutal swipes of his claws penetrate deep into the android's armor. Sparks fire out of the Android's upper body as he forward flips through the air and lands on his back. His energy weapon rolls away from his grasp. Jarrod settles into attack position. Finally, thought Jarrod, hand-to-hand combat. He was going to show this Android the merits of the Lion Technique.

Phantus gets back onto his feet and gets into fighting position as well.

The Black Wild Force Ranger surprised both fighters. He leaped out of the cloud of steam with the Laser Lance in hand and lays a horizontal strike across Phantus' mid-section. The android groans as he tips over. Energy crawls up and down his body until he explodes on impact.

Meanwhile in the Fire Caves..

The Quantrons lay sprawled out all over the ground. From the look of it, known of them saw it coming. Almost as if some invisible force must have gotten the drop on them.

In the center of the room, The Phantom Ranger kneels down by Cassie's body and holds her up in his arms. He gazes at her beautiful brunette hair that flows over her high cheek bones and past her shoulders.

If anything would happen to her, he wouldn't know what to do. As Phantom rubs his gloved palm gently across her pale face, Cassie stirs awake. Her almond shaped eyes peer open and her sight falls upon the Phantom. She parts her sensuous lips, but all that comes out is a groan. Not a clue to where she is or how she got there.

"Phantom Ranger," whispers Cassie. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything to you later." Assure Phantom. "Right now, we need to get you back to your ship. Where is it located?"

Phantom hears her sharp intake of breath as she pulls herself up on to her butt which might mean she has some fractured ribs. She winces and grabs her side.

"Easy. Easy." Phantom's voice becomes different as he gently touches her shoulder. "You took a beating. You are in no shape to fight."

"I'm fine." Affirms Cassie as he pushes his arm away. "I'm a Power Ranger, remember?" If Phantom Ranger knows anything about Cassie is that she is a stubborn woman who does not like to be coddled. The irritation comes off of her tone in waves.

"Oh I hadn't noticed," playfully teases Phantom. "Then where is your Morpher?"

Cassie frowns and checks her wrists. There is a barren place where her Astro Morpher should be. Her eyes expand on her face. "My Morpher." says Cassie. "They must have taken it."

Cassie then draws her attention to her unconscious friends. Bruises and scuffs cover their faces. Their Morphers are gone as well.

"I have to find them." Cassie winces through the pain and she slowly gets to her feet.

"Didn't I just tell you to take it easy?" Cautions Phantom. "They probably have them hidden somewhere. I'll find them for you. But until you get your hands on them, you are just civilians. You need to get to safety, now."

Just then, The Magna Defender and the Gold Zeo Ranger, enter into the cave. "Are you in need of assistance?" asks Trey.

"Just in time," says Phantom. "I need you to get these civilians onto the Pyramidas, now."

"On it." replies Mike.

"Absolutely." Trey nods and helps the other Space Rangers to their feet. One of them, T.J., could barely stand. So Trey pulled Teej's arms across his shoulders so Teej could shift his weight onto him. He was able to gain enough balance to walk on his feet.

Cassie tries to object, but Phantom Ranger takes both of Cassis' hands in his and holds them firmly.

"Cassie," says Phantom in a serious voice. "It is very important that I am able to remain focused in order to complete this mission and cannot do that if I am constantly worrying about your well-being."

"But-"

"No room for debate." Commands Phantom Ranger. "Go. Now."

Cassie initially is resistant, but reluctantly follows in suite.

Now that's taken care of, it was time for Phantom to focus on the Spider-Base.

Far from the Fire Caves..

Porto walks toward the Spider-Base, until he sees a leg fly towards him and connect with his mid-section. Porto falls backward from the attack and lands on his back; clutching his stomach. The Shadow Ranger steps forward out of the darkness. His arms folded crossed his chest. His black and cobalt Wolf-Based power suit looks menacing within the light.

"Missed me?" asked Cruger.

"Not you again." huffs Porto.

Cruger takes out his Patrol Morpher and accesses the Judgment Scanner.

"Guilty or innocent," asks Cruger. "Smuggling Black Market Neo-Plutonium to major threats of the galaxy?"

The Patrol Morpher then opens and a bright flash appears.

"NOT GUILTY. I am the real victim here." cries Porto as he nervously scrambles to his feet. "They took me hostage. They held me against my will. I had no choice."

The Scanner measures Porto's pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict. The two symbols that flash on the Patrol Morpher is a light blue circle that symbolizes innocence and a bright red X that symbolizes Guilty. It chose Guilty.

The Patrol Morpher then accesses Containment Mode. A blast of red antimatter fusion escapes out of the Patrol Morpher, enveloping Porto's entire body. Porto moans and screams as he is soon compressed by the energy until he is sealed into silver Containment Card.

Cruger walks over to the card and picks it up. He stares stare at how Porto is moving around within the card, waving his hands and pleading for mercy.

"You do the crime, you pay the time." says Cruger as he places the card in his pocket.


	7. FIGHTING SPIRIT

CHAPTER 7: FIGHTING SPIRIT

At ground level, three fighters circle each other in silent caution, shifting and feinting through positions, each hoping to draw the other into making an impulsive mistake.

One of those three fighters is a cyan blue armored android whose entire body is covered in blinking lights except for his chrome hyper-alloy metal thighs. The android brings his metal plated hands at his sides. His left hand floats near his holstered firearm; his fingers gliding on the butt of the Laser Pistol.

What lies behind Psycon's black narrow helmet visor, is a pair of Optical Sensors. With this apparatus, he is able to absorb outside data through a range of visible frequencies, analyze it and then display that gathered data on a 400-Bit Display on his visor. Based upon those specifications, he is able to calculate his next move.

For example, the android hones in one two targets standing before him: one is an Aquition male that is wearing a Power Suit and the other, a Human male who is wearing traditional Ninja Garb.

After the two targets are acquired in its sights, there are three commands that flash on the Digitized Display:

**1. EQUIP LASER PISTOL**

**2. ELIMINATE HUMAN MALE**

**3. ELIMINATE AQUITION MALE**

Then, in the blink of an eye, he draws. His silver Laser Pistol flies out of his holster and a barrage of Laser Bursts scream through the air.

Relying on his magical trickery and an effort of will, Adam disappears into thin air – replacing himself with his Black and gold Ninja garb allowing him to escape the barrage of laser fire. His Ninja Garb floats in the air, taking the brunt of the laser bursts that burn holes through the gold frog insignia on the chest of the uniform.

Crouched behind the falling uniform, Corcus reached behind himself and the hilt of his Saber smacks solidly into his palm. The iron blade sang from its sheath as he drew it from its scabbard. His action was instantaneous; deflecting the rest of the Laser Bursts within a whirlwind of speed. TINK sounds are heard as the deflected laser fire is swatted back toward the direction of Psycon and sting the ground around the android's feet.

Even though Earth is not his home planet, Corcus has a large stake in this battle. Does not the Planet Earth host large bodies of water upon it? Does not that body of water contain a diverse range of aquatic life unseen on any other planet? That is does. Corcus considers that aquatic life to be his distant kin. It is his duty to protect the planet that nurtures them.

Psycon then aims again with his Laser Pistol spraying a charged barrage of Laser Fire at Corcus. The Black Aquition Ranger ducks some of the heavy fire while using his blade to match and deflect every Laser Burst that comes his way.

Explosions erupt behind him, but Corcus charges forward with his shimmering blade held high. He quickly covers ground between him and the android. His slim Black Power Suit giving him the appearance of a panther.

After several minutes of trying to get past Zoltar's defenses, The Black Space Ranger and The Dino Ranger lose their temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into scrap metal. Zoltar used that temper against them; his superior programming shows in his fighting prowess. Fighting on the roof of the Power Plant, anything goes.

Zoltar lunged forward, aiming at Tommy' chest. The Black Dino Ranger twisted his entire body sideways, nearly wrenching his spine in a desperate effort to elude Zoltar's fist.

The Black Space Ranger lunges at him with heavy thews, but Zoltar manages to block the first two strikes then counterthrusts with a bludgeoning blow to his mid-section. Carlos grunts as sparks rupture from his black and white Power Suit. While regaining his balance, Zoltar presses on with the assault. He releases a right jab towards Carlos' helmet with arrow-like speed.

Carlos jerked his head to the side, avoiding the full impact of the punch. Still, the metal fist glanced the side of his helmet; Sending jolts of pain through his skull. Stunned by the unexpected blow, Carlos is sailed headlong through the air.

Even as he hurtled toward the ground, the long hours of lessons he had absorbed from Adam Park came to the fore. He rolled on impact with the ground and sprang quickly to his feet while calling "Lunar Lance!" Equipping his said weapon, he lunged forward and thrusts its point toward the android's mid-section.

The red and blue android shrank away from the sharp Lance which invited him into a vicious sweep of Tommy's round-house kick. "SIHT-AYA!" exhales Tommy as his successful strike penetrated Zoltar's guard which caused sparks to rupture from its helmet.

Carlos tried to wield his Lance towards Zoltar in a whirlwind powered by frustration, but Zoltar's recovery was swifter, far swifter. He pinned Carlos' hand in a crushing grip against the weapon, pivoted and spun him in a hip throw.

"H-Huh" gasps the Black Space Ranger, confused as to what has transpired until he goes sailing off of the roof.

"No." cries Tommy, but it was too late.

The android looks over to Tommy and says "And then there was two."

It was then that Tommy decided it was time to stop toying with these robots. As Zoltar regains his footing, The Black Dino Ranger crosses his wrists above his head and yells "SUPER DINO MODE." Tommy feels the Power boiling forth as his helmet lets out a roar and the golden patterns on his Power Suit transform into Spiked Armor. This feral transformation provides Tommy with increased strength. Tired of the cat-dance, he sprang back towards Zoltar with renewed assault.

"AYA! SIHT! SIHT! AYA!" roars Tommy as he slashes Zoltar with his Spiked Armor of his Power Suit. dishing out devastating blows to the androids mid-section. A display of sparks erupt form Zoltar's body.

As Carlos falls through the air, his mind races. He knows that the robotic exo-skeleton of his power suit not only is used to amplify human strength and speed, but also capable of absorbing impact whilst in combat. In this case, he is not sure if he will survive the fall. An idea then clicks in his mind.

"GALAXY GLIDER, HANG TEN." Commands Carlos. The Black jetboard vehicle sails down in his direction from on high and scoops Carlos in mere inches from the ground. In a knelt position, he leans forward to accelerate the speed of the Galaxy Glider as it carries him higher and higher.

Back on the roof, the android was able to grab Tommy in a grapple, flips him upside down and pile drives him into the ground. Tommy moans from the impact as jolts of pain lanced through his skull and body. As Tommy lay sprawled on the ground, dazed, Zoltar wraps his metal plated claws around Tommy's throat and held him up in the air. Tommy grips Zoltar's out stretched arm with both of hands. He felt it being harder to breathe.

"The human race has always been dreaming of a world and a time where there's happiness and harmony, so they were told that they needed a hero.. a savior." says Zoltar in his cold robotic voice. "My Dear, Dear Ranger, I am the vexing nightmare to wake them."

As Tommy's eyes focus on the charged Powered Arm of Zoltar, he sees a few feet behind Zoltar that the Black Space Ranger flying back in their direction. Tommy decides to keep Zoltar's attention focused on him.

"Give it up Zoltar," says Tommy as he looks directly into his yellow glowing eyes. "You're brand of evil will never win. We will destroy you if it's the last thing we'll ever do."

"Give my condolences to Zordon for me." He spits back.

As Zoltar says this, he raises his free arm pulls it up into a fist whilst proclaiming "Lightning Hand Command now." His entire forearm becomes empowered with lighting. Tommy could hear the soft humming grow as the arm became brightened.

"No more, will we have to wander the stars in hiding." continues Zoltar. "Now, with this Spider-Base, we will avenge the death of our illustrious leader: General Havoc!"


End file.
